Rita Skeeter
Rita Skeeter is a witch who writes tell-all biographies and works as a reporter for the Daily Prophet. Albus Dumbledore described her writing as "enchantingly nasty" after she wrote a not-so-friendly article about him. Notable stories Rita covered include the trials of various Death Eaters after the First Wizarding War, the Triwizard Tournament, and Harry Potter's account of Lord Voldemort's return to power in 1995. She also wrote biographies of Albus Dumbledore, Armando Dippet, Severus Snape, and Harry Potter. Rita's writing tends to be sensationalist, and sometimes outright dishonest. Her ability to acquire information is assisted by her status as an unregistered beetle Animagus. Biography Early Career 's trial.]] Although Rita writes primarily for The Daily Prophet, some of her articles have also appeared in other sources, such as Witch Weekly and The Quibbler. She absolutely loves her job and is often accompanied by her photographer Bozo. Rita is an unregistered Animagus who uses her form of a beetle to slip around unnoticed and spy on people to obtain fodder for her articles. In 1981, at the end of the First Wizarding War, she reported on the trials of Death Eaters such as Igor Karkaroff.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire She also provided a quote for the critical acclaim for Quidditch Through the Ages when she wrote, "I've read worse." Triwizard Tournament .]] In 1994-1995, Rita wrote many nasty articles covering the Triwizard Tournament. Several students, including Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson, fed her information, and her Quick-Quotes Quill recorded the words of her subjects in a more sensational, and sometimes downright dishonest, way. Under the guise of interviewing all four champions, she confronted Harry Potter in a broom cupboard where she took his "um"s and "er"s and invented her own quotes. The article painted Harry as a tragic hero who cried himself to sleep over his late parents and who has a relationship with Hermione Granger. The article was mostly taken negatively by Harry's schoolmates, who assumed he was craving attention, although Molly Weasley seemed to take it very seriously. Rita then interviewed Rubeus Hagrid, asking many questions about Harry that Hagrid refused to answer. Her subsequent article described Hagrid as a ferocious-looking man who used his authority to terrify his students. The article also revealed to the world that Hagrid was actually half-giant, which greatly upset him and subjected him to ridicule and fear. and Hermione Granger.]] These activities earned her the wrath of Hermione Granger, a close friend of Harry and Hagrid. After Hermione blasted her for her libel, Rita retaliated by writing an article about "the devious Miss Granger", portraying her as toying with the affections of both Harry and Viktor Krum and using Love Potions. Although Hermione was more disdainful than upset about the article, she started receiving angry mail from people who believed Rita's lies, and even Molly Weasley was upset with her until Harry set her straight. Hermione soon figured out that Rita was an unregistered Animagus, catching her in her beetle form while she was perched on the hospital wing window and trapping her in a jar imbued with an Unbreakable Charm so she can't transform. Hermione then offered Rita an ultimatum — stop writing horrible stories about people for a year, or Hermione would expose Rita's unregistered Animagus status to the Ministry of Magic, with serious legal consequences. Rita was forced to comply, and suffered financial strain as a result. The Quibbler In 1995, Harry Potter's story that Lord Voldemort had returned was not believed by much of the wizarding world, as the Daily Prophet portrayed him as either a delusional boy or an attention-seeking liar. Hermione Granger wanted to get the truth to the public, and thus contacted Rita, who met her and Luna Lovegood in Hogsmeade on February 14, 1996 in the Leaky Cauldron, where they were joined by Harry after his date with Cho Chang. Harry thought that Hermione was with "the unlikeliest pair of drinking mates he could ever have imagined". Rita was initially taken aback that Hermione wanted her to interview Harry, and then resentful, since Hermione demanded that she only write exactly what Harry said and not portray him as the rest of the press was. Rita claimed the Prophet would not buy the story, reluctantly admitting that the Ministry of Magic was influencing it. Hermione told her that the interview would be printed in The Quibbler, which Luna's father's edited, and although Rita responded with disdain, she "eyed Hermione shrewdly" for a few moments and then agreed. However, when she learned she was expected to conduct the interview free of charge, she was furious. Hermione reminded her that she could report her unregistered Animagus status to the Ministry, thus Rita grudgingly complied.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Ch. 25 The interview was subsequently printed in The Quibbler, and became its best-selling issue of all time. It was banned at Hogwarts by High Inquisitor Dolores Umbridge, which seemed to only increase its popularity.Order of the Phoenix, Ch. 26 Editor Xenophilius Lovegood sold the article to the Prophet after the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, when Voldemort's return became public, and he and his daughter Luna used the money to travel to Sweden in search for the Crumple-Horned Snorkack.Order of the Phoenix, Ch. 38 Biographies Rita attended Albus Dumbledore's funeral in June 1997Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, and, within four weeks, she wrote a book about him, The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore. Much of the book's content was obtained through an interview Rita conducted with Bathilda Bagshot, a very elderly historian whose words Rita very likely sensationalized. Rita seems to have authored a whole series of hatchet jobs on former headmasters of Hogwarts, including Armando Dippet: Master or Moron? Following Voldemort's death, Skeeter wrote a biography of Harry Potter that was only about one-quarter true, as well as one about Severus Snape titled Snape: Scoundrel or Saint? July 30, 2007 chat transcription at Bloomsbury site Physical appearance Rita has curly, blonde hair that is strangely stiff, suggesting it is styled with the magical equivalent of hairspray. She has a heavy jaw, penciled-on eyebrows, three gold teeth, and large, masculine hands with claw-like, red-painted fingernails. She wears rhinestone glasses, and carries a crocodile-skin handbag, inside of which she keeps her acid green Quick-Quotes Quill. Personality and Traits Rita is extremely nosy and willing to do anything for a good story — from spying on people in her Animagus form of a beetle to sensationalizing or outright inventing stories. She also took advantage of elderly Bathilda Bagshot's possibly fragile state of mind, even giving her VeritaserumDeathly Hallows, Ch. 18, in order to dig up dirt on the late Albus Dumbledore for her extremely critical biography. Rita tended to portray the people she wrote about poorly, presumably because it sold more stories. However, she could also be very vindictive. For example, after Hermione Granger insulted her, Rita printed a completely false story about Hermione using love potions and toying with the hearts of both Harry Potter and Viktor Krum. This resulted in Hermione receiving hate mail, but she eventually got her revenge, blackmailing Rita into refraining from writing for a year. After this time period was up, Rita returned to her writing with as much gusto and as little scruples as before. Published works Articles .]] *A piece about the International Confederation of Wizards' Conference, describing Albus Dumbledore as an "obsolete dingbat". *A piece about Gringotts Curse Breakers in which she referred to Bill Weasley as a "long-haired pillock". *One about the Quidditch World Cup aftermath. *One about the mistakes made by the Ministry of Magic concerning the attack on Alastor Moody. 's supposed "secret heartache".]] *One about Harry Potter being a Triwizard Champion who supposedly cried himself to sleep over his late parents. *One about Rubeus Hagrid, portraying him as a ferocious half-giant. *One about Hermione Granger allegedly dating both Harry Potter and Viktor Krum. *One about Harry Potter supposedly being dangerous (before the Third Task). *An interview with Harry Potter in which he described Lord Voldemort's return. This was likely Skeeter's most accurate article, since Hermione Granger arranged it and would have informed the Ministry of Skeeter's status as an unregistered Animagus had she lied. Books *''Armando Dippet: Master or Moron?'' *''The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore'' (1997) *Biography of Harry Potter with unknown title (1998) *''Snape: Scoundrel or Saint?'' Etymology *''Rita'' is a short form of the name MargaritaBehind the Name: Rita, a Latinate form of the name Margaret. The name is derived from the Greek μαργαριτης, margarites, meaning "pearl"Behind the Name: Margaret. *''Skeeter'' is a slang term for a "mosquito." This could be a reference to her Animagus form, which is an insect, or to her career in tabloid journalism. The word paparazzi is derived from an Italian word for "mosquito.""Paparazzi" at Wikipedia. "Skeet" is also an Anglo-Manx colloquialism for gossip "Manx loanwords" at Wikipedia. Behind the scenes *Rita Skeeter was portrayed by English actress Miranda Richardson in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, and the actress will reprise the role in the film adaptations of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows *In the Goblet of Fire film, Rita uses a spiral-bound Muggle legal pad to conduct Harry's "interview." It is established in the literary canon that the wizarding world uses loose parchment and quills. *The Goblet of Fire film omits all references to Skeeter being an animagus, and Hermione's later blackmailing of her. Subsequently, the character is omitted completely from the Order of the Phoenix film. *Rita may have been a classmate of Bellatrix Lestrange, as both witches were born in 1951. *In the Goblet of Fire film when Harry point out that they're in a broom closet, Rita points out that he should "feel right at home", possibly referencing where he slept before his first year at Hogwarts. How she knew this fact is unclear, unless this was a subtle reference to her being an animagus, a fact otherwise omitted from the film. *As of the end of the Second Wizarding War, Rita is the only known living unregistered Animagus. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (film)'' Notes and references pl:Rita Skeeter ru:Рита Скитер Skeeter, Rita Skeeter, Rita Skeeter, Rita Skeeter, Rita Skeeter, Rita Skeeter, Rita Skeeter, Rita Skeeter, Rita